Through the thorns to love
by NikaVardy
Summary: Blaine finds out that Kurt is coming to the Will's wedding with Adam. Blaine wants to make up but thinks that he doesn't deserve Kurt. What can happen to make him change his mind and get his love back? One-shot. Klaine and a little bit Finchel. Rated T for some words and actions.


Hey guys! This is my first Klaine fanfic. I've started watching "Glee" just a few weeks ago, but I'm absolutely in love with this couple. So, it is written 13.02.2013, before the release of 4x14, so don't be amazed that my story differs from what actually happens in the show. But I can't stand Blaine and Kurt being apart, so I've decided to bring them together by myself. English is not my native, so don't kill me for some mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Narrative and speech

_Thoughts_

* * *

The phone rang. As always at this time – 10:20 pm. Rachel took up and answered, already knowing who was calling:

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Rachel" Blaine's voice was quiet and a little bit guilty. It has always been so during these calls, "How are you?"

"As usual, thanks" she knew that he didn't want to know the answer that much but still replied: "And you?"

"The same" he also knew that it was just a question of courtesy. He took a deep breath and asked, "How is he?"

Rachel smiled sadly, she knew that it was the reason oh his call. His voice sounded different now.

"He's doing shopping now. You know that it always makes him happy"

"I know" his voice became livelier, "Why you guys are not together?"

"We were, but I made my choice much more quickly and went home to practice a little"

"When did you come home?"

"About three hours ago"

"So… According to my experience, he will appear in two hours"

"Yeah, but don't forget that it is New York!"

"Oh my… Well… He's not coming back"

"I have this feeling too"

"Does he have much money?"

"Kind of"

"So, he won't come back unless he spends all his money and finds something incredible"

"That's so like him"

"I heard that Santana now also lives with you?"

"Yes… She has decided so and she seems not to care about what we think about it"

"Santana… She's a diva! No more and no less!"

"That's true"

They laughed and Rachel finally asked her question:

"How is Finn?"

"Nervous. He has much to do as a best man"

"And how is it going?"

"Pretty well. You know, he's become much more mature and organized since he'd started working with us"

"Hard to believe. Can't wait to see him"

"You will be surprised. This wedding is gonna be something unbelievable!"

"It must be. Miss Pilsberry wouldn't agree on something less than perfect"

"Exactly"

"Be careful. She can be dangerous in this state of mind"

"She is. Listen, Rachel…"

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you… Is it a good idea to invite Kurt to the wedding? As a date, I mean…"

"Oh, Blaine…"

"I know that we have decided to be friends, but I can't do it. It's not enough for me anymore! I miss him as my boyfriend!"

"Blaine, you see… He's going there with Adam. All of us are coming back together."

"Oh…"

Rachel could almost see the pain on his face. His voice hurt her ears; it could almost make her cry.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry!" she meant it.

"I understand. Ok… Well, I need to go… See you on the wedding."

"See you…"

Blaine hung up and felt how a few tears rolled down upon his cheek. He tightened his teeth and whispered:

"I don't deserve crying. It's my fault. I've had the best gay on the Earth and I lost him. He deserves better. I must be happy that at least he allows me to be his friend. I must be happy. "

He must be. But he's not.

* * *

Rachel wiped her tears and lay on the bed. She felt so sorry for Blaine but couldn't help, as she was in the same situation. These talks have become their ritual. Every evening one of them called another to tell and ask about their ex-es. Nobody knows about it and, especially, Kurt and Finn. Rachel remembered their breaking up. She felt such guilt for cheating that she convinced Finn that it was his fault. However, this didn't make her feel better. She knew that Blaine felt the same way. Despite the fact, that both of them remained good friends with their ex-es, they couldn't be completely honest and discuss everything which was on their hearts. But Rachel and Blaine could do it together. And they did it.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kurt entered their apartment with hands full of different bags from fashionable stores.

"You're early! We thought that you will come at the midnight!"

"We?" didn't understand Kurt.

"We… Me and Santana!"

"Isn't she sleeping?" the guy pointed on the sneezing body of the young Latino.

"Yeah, she didn't make it."

"Well, you might wouldn't have made it too if the mall hadn't been closed because of some stupid inspection! Whatever! I found what I've been looking for! You must see it!"

Kurt threw his bags on the sofa, which Santana was sleeping on. However, the girl didn't wake up. Actually, it was difficult to wake her up. Kurt started showing Rachel his new clothes, accessories and many other things, some of which Rachel even didn't know. It took him about an hour to finish his defile and finally Rachel was free to go to bed. Before leaving she stopped and asked:

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

"With all these stuff? Of course!"

"No, I mean… In general, are you happy?"

"Why do you ask?" Rachel noticed that Kurt was avoiding the answer.

"Just want to know."

"Are you unhappy? You had a fight with Brody?"

"No. I'm happy to be here, with you, in New York, to study in NYADA… But sometimes, I just think if I could do something to be happy completely?"

"You mean not to cheat and not to break up with Finn?"

"May be. I miss him sometimes. Do you miss Blaine?"

Kurt was silent for few seconds and then replied:

"Yes, I do. Surely, do. But I'm afraid that he doesn't need me that much. If he loved me, he wouldn't cheat on me. And I haven't seen him since Christmas. He almost doesn't call me since we've decided to be friends. Well, whatever. I have Adam and it's going to be the best wedding ever!" with these words he took his bags and disappeared in depths of the apartment. Rachel followed him with sad eyes and went to bed. Brody was there, sleeping. She sat next to him. She knew that she was supposed to be happy that they were living together now, but the only thing she felt was tiredness and some kind of disappointment. However, she put on her pajamas and fell asleep.

The wedding has overcome all the expectations. Emma has made everything perfectly. The church and the restaurant were decorated with pure-white roses and lilies. Actually, almost everything was white, as it was the most suitable color for new Mrs. Shuester. She looked like a princess in her beautiful wedding dress. Will didn't leave her even for a second, absolutely happy and excited. "New Directions" were performing the most romantic songs and the dance floor was full of dancing couples. Unfortunately, Blaine couldn't enjoy it all, because everything he could look at were Kurt and Adam. Adam also didn't leave his date even for a second. Blaine and Kurt were supposed to sing a duet, but Adam insisted on singing with Kurt, so Blaine had absolutely no chance to talk with his ex. Moreover, Tina was almost as annoying as Adam. Blaine thought that he had made it clear for her, that they came here only as friends, but Tina apparently forgot about it. She didn't leave his hand even for a moment and tried to kiss him for a couple of times. Finally, he managed to hide in the corner behind one of the bouquets. Unfortunately, right in front of him there were dancing Kurt and Adam. Blaine was looking at them and felt like his heart was dying. Kurt seemed to be happy and Blaine couldn't understand what he feels about it.

"_They seem to be so happy. I haven't seen Kurt smiling for a long time. Why am I surprised? Of course, there are lots of guys who will be happy to date such guy as Kurt. I've lost my chance I have to deal with it._ ", thought he.

"Here you are!"

"Oh no…" whispered Blaine and began looking for another place to hide, but it was too late.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?!"

"Tina, I'm resting…"

"No, you don't! You're trying to get in contact with your ex!"

"Tina…"

"Stop it! It's over, Blaine! Deal with it! Forget about these stupid experiments with boys! We're dating now!"

"Tina, we're not dating! We're just friends! And I'm 100% gay!", finally shout Blaine, whose patience was about to end.

"What?! You know, Mr. Anderson, I've been very patient, but I won't do it anymore! You are a jerk and you don't deserve even to talk to me! I should have understood it earlier! Only such a miserable idiot could have dated with this little effeminate maudlin fag!"

"Don't say that! You can say whatever you want about me, but don't you dare saying these things about Kurt! He's the best person I've ever met and he is, of course, in times better than you!" Blaine could hardly breathe because of anger. He turned on his heels and run away, not wanting to see anyone. "

Blaine was running down the street. It was pretty cold outside, but he didn't care. He didn't really know where he was running, he could run like this forever, but suddenly he bumped into something big and fell on the ground.

"What do have here?" heard he from above. Blaine looked up and his heart stopped. Right in front of him there were three huge guys. Blaine recognized them; there were some of ex-football players, those who had been bullying Karofsky. He understood immediately that they were drunk and, apparently, high.

"Isn't it one of those Karofsky's fagot-friends?", laughed one of them.

"Really? I don't remember him…" answered another.

"You don't remember what was yesterday! But I remember all of these fagots very well! I saw this one in the mall with the one with whom we saw Karofsky on the last St. Valentine's Day! Unfortunately, I couldn't kick their asses there!"

"Don't worry! We can do it now!"

One of them picked Blaine up by the shirt and pushed him to another. Blaine was paralyzed. He didn't even try to speak or to shout for help. "_I deserve it_", suddenly thought he, "_It's my punishment. It's the revenge for the pain I caused Kurt. Well, let it be. If I die here, it will be for the best._" He felt like one of them punched him in the face and taste of blood filled his mouth. He fell on the ground again and the bullies surrounded him and began hitting him with their legs. He could feel their massive boots punching him in the chest, back, stomach… He heard like something cracked inside his body. He could feel nothing but pain and blood. It seemed to him that it would never end. He closed his eyes and started remembering Kurt's face. He has always thought that it would be the last thing he would see before the death, so he decided to make it come true. He even didn't try to cover his face. One of them noticed it, and it apparently made him even madder. He punched him with the full power in the face and Kurt's face began to fade in Blaine's mind. Actually, the entire world began to fade for him… The sounds became lower, the colors darker, he even didn't feel the punches anymore. "It must be death", thought he, "Finally… Kurt, I wish I could see your face one more time, but I'm happy that the last time I saw it, you were smiling." His thoughts mixed and he fainted.

* * *

"Beep"

_"What is it?"_

"Beep"

"_So annoying…"_

"Beep"

_"I'm so tired…"_

"Beeep"

_"Oh my God, somebody, turn it off…"_

"Doctor! Something is happening! Come here!"

_"Doctor? I'm at hospital?"_

"Blaine! Blaine! Do you hear me?"

_"Kurt? I must be dreaming…"_

"Blaine, it's me – Kurt! Please, tell something!"

Blaine moaned and opened his eyes. Bright light almost blinded him, he wanted to close the eyes but suddenly he noticed the face which seemed to be a miracle for him. Everything was blurry and he blinked to focus the vision. Everything became clearer, but he still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kurt?" moaned he.

"Yes! It's me! Blaine!" Kurt's voice was excited, "Finally, you are awake!"

Blaine saw that Kurt's eyes were red and that tears were rolling down his cheeks. Blaine tried to touch him to make sure that it is not a dream but realized that Kurt was holding his hand. Moreover, he was pressing the hand upon his cheek, so Blaine could feel the tears which were not about to end.

"You're crying… Because of me?"

"Yes…"

"Because of me… Again…" Blaine closed his eyes. He couldn't see Kurt crying. Especially, because of him.

"Blaine… "Kurt wanted to say something, but suddenly somebody entered the room, "Doctor, he is awake!"

"I see. Blaine do you hear me?"

'Yes," Blaine opened his eyes and saw an old man in white.

"Okay, how do you feel?"

"Ok"

The next 15 minutes the doctor was checking his pulse, blood pressure, reaction and took lots of different analyses. All this time Blaine was trying not to look at Kurt, as he just couldn't see him worrying so much. All his attention was "concentrated" on the heart rate monitor, which was the source of unpleasant "beeps". Finally, the doctor left and Kurt slightly touched Blaine's chin and turned his head to face him.

"Blaine, are you avoiding me?"

Blaine wanted to say "No", but he couldn't lie. He never could lie to him.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"It hurts."

"You want me to call the doctor back?" Kurt stood up, but Blaine squeezed his hand stopping him.

"No. It's not this kind of pain. It hurts me to see you worrying about me. I don't deserve it. "

"Blaine…"

"How did I survive?"

"Rachel and Finn were walking nearby. They helped you."

"They shouldn't have. I should have died there. I deserve it."

"Blaine!" Kurt was shocked, "Don't say such things!"

"It's true," it was difficult to talk but not to talk was even more difficult, "Kurt, you don't know what a hell were these month to me. I knew how much I had hurt you… I wanted to fix everything but knew that I can't. It was like an agony to me. I was followed by your face… Your face at the moment I told you. Your pain… It's in times worse to me than my own pain. I would never want to make you suffer, but I did. I can't forgive it to myself. And now… You're sitting here, and I see your worry, I see your tears. After all that pain I caused you. I just can't stand it… I don't deserve it. When they attacked me, I even didn't try to protect myself. I wanted them to kill me. I don't want to live with this pain anymore." Blaine stopped talking and coughed. This monologue took all his strengths and now he could hardly breathe.

Kurt seemed to lose the ability to speak. For a few minutes they were silent. Finally, Kurt broke the silence; his voice was calm and serious:

"Blaine, I can't deny, when you cheated on me, it was the pain I've never felt before. I thought that I would never forgive you and trust you again," Kurt saw that these words caused Blain much pain and hurried to continue, "But the time was passing. I forgave you, we became friends again… But something still was wrong. I don't know how many times I wanted to call just to hear your voice, but every time I was stopped by the thought "What if he is with another guy now?" I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was afraid to become closer with you again. I tried to distract my attention, started dating with Adam… I even invited him here, just to have someone who won't let me even talk to you. But everything has changed when Rachel called me and said what happened… My heart stopped. Everything has become senseless to me. The only thing I could think was: _"Please, God, don't let him die. Don't let him die like this. Let him live! I have to tell him how much I love him. I have to tell him that it doesn't matter to me what he did; I can live with it. The only thing I can't live with – the fact that he is dead."_ I don't believe in God, but I was praying! You know, I've heard how you shouted at Tina. After I had heard it, I wanted to talk to you but couldn't find the right words; and you ran away. If I found the courage to talk to you there, you wouldn't be here…" his voice began to tremble again but he continued, "Blaine, you've been here, unconscious for three days. And they were the most terrible days of my life. I understood that my life just has no sense without you. You said that you would never want to make me suffer; the worst kind of suffering which you can cause me is to die. Blaine, I know that we have problems, but I want to solve them. I don't want to lose you. I don't care about anything. I promise you, I won't make you wait for my call anymore! I will call you whenever you want! Even if I have a lesson or if I'm at work, I will find as much time, as you want to talk to you. In three months you will graduate from school; I will help you to enter any university you want, even if not in New York. We will find a way to get through it. I promise you, I will never make you feel lonely anymore. I love you!"

All this time Kurt was watching into Blaine's eyes, and he could see how Blaine's expression was changing. When he finished, it was Blaine's turn to start crying. Kurt wiped his tears and kissed his cheek. Blaine weakly raised his hand and touched Kurt's lips. It led to a long and passionate kiss. When they finally parted, Blaine said:

"I want to enter NYADA. It will make both of us happy. When I graduate, I will come to you. If you want, we will stay in your and Rachel's apartment, or find our own. I'll do whatever you want to make you happy. "

"I know," whispered Kurt and they kissed again.

Suddenly the door opened and the ward filled with all the members (previous and present) of "New Directions" and lots of other people, including Burt, Carol, Mr. and Mrs. Schuester and even Sue. They gave him lots of presents and flowers; he could hear nothing but greetings, wishes and congratulations upon their reunion with Kurt. Suddenly he noticed that Finn was hugging Rachel; more than just in a friend way. Rachel noticed his look and smiled.

"Yes, Blaine. There is one more reunion in our company. You were right. Finn has changed in the very best way. I've changed too. We both noticed it on the wedding and left to talk a little. We understood that these changes made us even more suitable to each other!"

"I'm so happy for you guys," laughed Blaine; suddenly he noticed a bruise under Rachel's eye and his heart missed a beat. Then he looked at Finn and understood that he was not in the best condition too, "Guys, I'm so sorry. You were hurt because of me."

"Don't worry, Blaine. It's not as terrible as it seems" answered Rachel.

"But how did you manage to deal with three huge guys?"

"You see, one of them was so stupid that he hit me first," said Rachel, "And it made Finn so angry that he easily beat all of them and when the police came, all of them were unconscious. I'm so proud of him!"

"I won't let anyone hurt my fiancée and my friends!" said Finn.

"Wow, Finn finally started sound like a man!" exclaimed Puck, "And Kurt! Blaine, you should have seen how he talked to Tina when you left. I've never seen such a rage even in football team. My respect to you, Kurt!" Everyone started laughing. Then Rachel came closer to Blaine's bed and whispered:

"I'll miss our little talks, but I'm happy that we won't need them anymore."

"Don't worry. We're going to live together very soon. I'm coming to New York as soon as I graduate!"

"Me too," exclaimed Finn, "I still want to study in New York. My work with our glee club helped me a lot! I think, I'm gonna enter this fall!"

"I'm sure you will," said Rachel and kissed him.

Kurt hugged Blaine and asked him quietly:

"Which talks were you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later," smiled Blaine, "We'll have time for it."

"Yes," agreed Kurt, "A whole life"


End file.
